Stopwatch Fun
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Jack decides to let everyone go home early to have some FUN with Ianto but how can Jack play a game without cheating ; Slash/Mature content ONESHOT


**A/N:** Hi guys! This piece is for Poynters Princess who wanted something with the prompts - stopwatch and toys.

Btw, I listened to Sin Eaters (read by GDL) and if you haven't I'd suggest you download that immediately. It's great! Especially with Ianto clutching Jack's hand when he's scared of Jack's driving, the two going around on investigation (or whatever you wanna call it) together while Gwen's off with Rhys and all that. Plus, there's a scene where Jack asks Rhys if he can cuddle up with Ianto in the backseat :) I'm sure you've got enough reasons to get the audiobook. But now, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the fic.

**Warnings:**

Slash (though if that offends you, I wonder why you watch Torchwood)

Explicit sexual content

Not much plot here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or the characters. They all belong to BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing them

**  
**"Kids! Go home!" ordered Jack as he descended down the stairs and came to stand next to Ianto. He stood directly behind the Welshman, close enough to make the archivist's skin burn underneath the suit, yet not touching him. "My office, five minutes, bring the stopwatch," he whispered into Ianto's ear.

Ianto shivered as Jack's warm breath caressed his ear. Even though they weren't touching, the Welshman could feel every inch of Jack's body. Nervously, he stepped away and nodded, not even turning around to look at the Captain.

The others realized that they wouldn't be allowed stay back even for a few minutes to complete what they were doing, not with the horny Jack standing here. So, they picked up their bags and left immediately while Jack made his way to his office, a smug grin on his face. It had been quite long since he and Ianto had had any of their stopwatch games; the Rift, these days, always seemed to exhaust them to their limits. They'd had time enough to steal a kiss or two but never more. So, since today the Rift was quiet Jack decided to give the team a half day and himself have some Ianto-time.

----------------------XxX----------------------

After exactly four minutes fifty-three seconds later, Ianto pushed open the door to Jack's office. His gaze instantly went to the immortal's desk from which all the papers and files had been removed. Instead, it acted as a display shelf for a wide range of items. Ianto smirked as he saw the collection of toys Jack had set up.

The Captain moved over to the Welshman and wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist. "Like it?" he asked as he nuzzle his head against Ianto's neck.

The archivist nodded his approval as his own arms went round Jack's waist, his fingers moving lightly over the fabric of the shirt.

Soon, lips crashed against each other, tongues wriggled and explored and clothes fell down to the floor.

During the kiss, Jack drove Ianto towards his chair and pushed him down into it.

"So, here's the thing," he said, panting slightly as he broke the kiss. "Let's see how long you can last with your hands tied behind you, that," he whispered into Ianto's ear, pointing to a violet dildo, around nine inches, kept on the table. "And maybe _that_," Jack added teasingly, pointing to a leather cock ring next to the dildo. He was however interrupted by lips colliding with his own. Ianto, already hard from the image, pushed Jack into the office chair and moved to stand behind the immortal.

"Your turn first, _sir_," he whispered as he handcuffed Jack's hands behind him.

Jack closed his eyes as Ianto pulled the Captain's pants and boxers down to his ankles and lifted his hips to inserted the lubed dildo inside. He then pressed a small kiss to Jack's dick before tying the cock ring.

"You know you look so sexy right now Jack," he said huskily as he sat on the edge of the desk, just opposite to Jack. "Your pants at your ankles, your shirt still on, I wish you'd take me right now, fuck me as I bend on your desk."

Jack concentrated on Ianto's Welsh accent and allowed him to get hard, the dildo nudging at his prostate being a great help. He knew he wasn't going to lose, no matter how soon he asked for release.

After four minutes three seconds, Jack finally gave up. "Yan, please... need to come..." he panted.

Pleased with himself, and unaware of Jack's plan, Ianto straddled Jack's lap. He cupped Jack's cheek with one hand and removed the ring with the other. "Come for me Jack," he said into the immortal's ear, making the Captain shoot all his load on Ianto's hand.

As soon as Ianto removed the handcuffs, Jack's hands found their way to the Welshman's shirt buttons. It wasn't long before the archivist was stark naked and sitting in Jack's chair, hands behind him, the dildo and cock ring in place.

Jack stood behind the chair, the sight of Ianto here, so vulnerable, making him aroused yet again. Picking up a small remote control from the desk, he bent down so that his lips were level with the Welshman's ear. "Wanna know a funfact, Yan? It vibrates," Jack whispered to his lover, flicking a lever on from the remote control.

Before he could say something about cheating, the vibrations traveled all the way through the Welshman's cock and all coherency was lost.

_Think of something else, think... think Owen in a thong... Janet, Janet in hot pants..._ he urged himself but all in vain. Before long, he was pleading for release.

"Jack... Can't... any more..."

Smirking, the Captain undid the cock ring and took the archivist's entire length in his mouth. One swipe of the tongue along the shaft and Ianto came into Jack's mouth with his lover's name on his lips.

"You're such a cheat," Ianto accused as he and Jack lay snuggling in the Captain's bunk.

"And you love it, don't you?"

Ianto nodded and smiled as he thought of other things he loved about Jack.

**A/N:** Like it? Loathe it? Review and tell me :)


End file.
